Le bêtisier de Ven
by Axygry
Summary: Ventus doit bosser... Mais va-t-il le faire?  Encore du déconnage complet x'DD  Bon brevet et bac à tous! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Levez les bras et vous obtiendrez un A! Croisez les mains et vous obtiendrez un X! Faites le poirier et /SBAFF/

**Disclaimer:** Il était une fois des personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui se baladait en ville et un jour... La grande Axy les séquestra dans sa chambre pour faire d'eux ce qu'elle veut malheureusement un jour Square Enix débarqua chez elle et récupéra ces magnifiques créatures à coups de mitraillettes...

**Genre:** Humour

**Rating:** K

**Note de l'auteur: **A mon grand malheur il pleut et il y a un orage de dingue ici... Alors je me suis lancée dans un petit délire avec Ven

Je pense pas mettre beaucoup de trucs avec ça mais je me suis bien amusée à le faire x'DD

Attention et... ACTION!

* * *

><p>« Nous allons enfin pouvoir ne former qu'un !<p>

-Maman ! Au secours ! Y a Vani qui veut faire de l'inceste !

-Coupez ! Ven ! Tu n'as pas appris ton texte !

-… Non…»

oOo

« Oh ! Je n'avais jamais vu une souris te ressemblant auparavant !

-Mais t'es vraiment stupide toi ! J'ai l'air d'être une souris ?

-Ventus… Ton texte ! Tu vas me l'apprendre par cœur !

-Mais…

-Et dépêche-toi !

-D'accord… »

oOo

« Allez ! Battons-nous !

-Se battre mais pourquoi faire ? »

*Pensées de tout le monde : « Ah il semble avoir appris… »*

« T'es malade ! J'vais pas me battre contre deux frisbees, tu vas te faire rétamer en deux secondes ! »

*Les producteurs désespérés*

« Ven…

-Ok, je vais apprendre mon texte… »

oOo

« Ven !

-Oh! Elles sont jolies ces bouboules de lumière ! Que… ? Aïe !

-VEN !

-Coupez… »

oOo

« Eh ! Pourquoi j'dois me battre contre Maléfique alors que Terra et Aqua se sont battus contre un reflet ? »

*Croise les bras en s'asseyant par terre et en boudant*

« … »

oOo

« Vaniiii…

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi la X-Blade ?

-Ven…

-Oui ?

-Si t'allais apprendre ton texte depuis le DEBUT ! »

oOo

« On veut pas d'étrangers ici !

-C'est pas des nains qui vont me dicter leurs lois !

-…

-J'vais dans ma loge deux minutes… »

*Part apprendre son texte*

oOo

« Cette chaleur… Je me souviens… C'est celle de ton… cœur… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Je veux celui de VANITASEUW !

-JE VAIS LE TUER ! VENTUS ! TON TEXTE ! »

**FIN**

* * *

><p>x'DD Voilà mon petit délire sur le n'importe quoi x'DD Merci d'avoir lu! :'3<p>

Une review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**: Levez les bras et vous obtiendrez un A! Croisez les mains et vous obtiendrez un X! Faites le poirier et /SBAFF/

**Disclaimer**: Il était une fois des personnages de Kingdom Hearts qui se baladaient en ville et un jour... La grande Axy les séquestra dans sa chambre pour faire d'eux ce qu'elle veut malheureusement un jour Square Enix débarqua chez elle et récupéra ces magnifiques créatures à coups de mitraillettes...

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: K+

**Note de l'auteur**: Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour /SBAFF/ Ok ok... Bonsoir à tous! o/ Je vous poste une petite suite...Plus courte que le premier chapitre x'DDD en fait lui est là juste pour faire un clin d'oeil à tous ceux qui passent leur brevet qui est demain o/ (Je passe le mien aussi x'DD) Du coup j'ai pas pu beaucoup poster de nouveaux chapitres et j'en suis désolée ^^''

Bref Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent leur brevet ou leur bac (même si c'est un peu tard pour le bac x'DD)! o/

**Note de l'auteur 2**: J'ai été extrèment surprise de voir que le premier chapitre ait eu du succès x'DD C'était une connerie qui m'est passée par la tête un jour d'orage mais je m'attendais pas à autant de reviews x'3 Merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers! J'vous fais un gros bisou! o/ Autre chose :O On m'a demandé d'en faire avec Sora, Axel ou Roxas mais c'est pas possible ^^'' Etant donné que je n'ai joué qu'à BBS du coup je peux monter un truc plus ou moins potable qu'avecce KH ^^' Désolée si j'en déçois certains... Allez! Bonne lecture! o/

**Note de l'auteur 3**: Un dernier truc et j'arrête de vous faire chier avec ma life! x'DD Je me suis rendue compte d'une erreur dans le premier chapitre où Ven fait la gueule x'DD En fait c'est pas au moment où il se bat contre Maléfique que Terra et Aqua sont contre le reflet mais c'est un arbre qui vous balance des bombes empoisonnées dans la gueule x'DD Désolée pour cette faute ^^''

**ET ACTION!**

* * *

><p>« Ven ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On doit enregistrer dans cinq minutes !<p>

-Désolé ! Je pourrais pas aujourd'hui… Je dois réviser demain je passe mon brevet…

-Ooooh… Ôte-moi d'un doute… Tu as quel âge ?

-Je viens d'avoir quinze ans, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir si tu étais stupide… »

oOo

« A quoi ça te sert d'avoir le brevet ? T'es le héro d'un des jeux les plus connu alors pourquoi réviser plutôt que tourner… ?

-Mais… Mais… Je veux le passer, moi…

-Bon, bon ok… On va s'occuper avec Terra et Aqua alors.

-Merci… »

*Petit reniflement.*

oOo

« VANITAS ! Où es-tu ? Putain, il fait chier lui… Quand c'est pas Ven c'est l'aut' crétin… »

*Ouvre une porte au hasard*

…

…

…

« ! »

*Vani sur Ven en train de lui rouler une pelle.*

« !(Ça c'est Ven !)

-PUTAIN MAIS BARREZ-VOUS ! (Là c'est Vani !)

-VENTUS ! TU DEVAIS PAS REVISER ?

-Bah…

-Sur le plateau et bouge !

-Non ! Il reste avec moi !

-M…

-Tu as quelque chose à redire ? *Regard de la mort qui tue*

-… Non, non, c'est bon ! On va finir avec Aqua et Terra...»

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu :'3 Désolée que ç'ait été trop court ^^'' j'me rattraperai une autre fois!<p>

Review? *w*


End file.
